


Christmas Time

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas Time, Multi, Snowing - Freeform, and very gay, proposal, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Team ZIT all decide to propose on Christmas. And they go to different people for advice. But the problem is they've all had the same idea. Without realizing it.I swear I only meant for this to be like 300 words but it got out of hand very quickly
Relationships: zedaph/impulse/tango
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Christmas Time

Tango woke up early, wriggling out of Zed’s grasp and sitting up. He smiled down at his boyfriends, both of whom were still peacefully asleep. He got up and got ready to head, leaving a note taped to the door to say he had gone to the shopping district to do some shopping. Perfect. 

He’d prepared today’s meeting as early as possible, that way it would be easier to slip out unnoticed. He wasn’t the earliest of risers, but he would make some excuse later as for why he was up at the crack of dawn.

He flew silently over to the small village on a valley behind the bay that contained the two halves of the split mansion. It was the one Bdubs had been constructing, and as Tango swooped over he could really appreciate all the work and detail that had been put into it. And especially now, a thin layer of snow covered everything, making it feel even more cozy than it had before. It was truly beautiful. 

He landed outside the main house, knocking on the door as he looked around. His nerves began to get to him then, the weight of the situation settling on him. He began to tap his foot, his fingers fidgeting on a loose string on his coat. Finally the door swung open, saving Tango from absentmindedly pulling the whole thing apart. Bdubs smiled when he saw Tango, obviously tired, but gesturing him in anyway. Bdubs led him to a small table in the living room covered in papers. He saw what looked like designs, but for a wide variety of things. Outfits, houses, furniture, and many other things. The two of them sat down on either side of the table, and Bdubs yawned, taking a sip from a mug of coffee that had been set on the table.

“Tango. I know you wanted my help designing something for you. But you never specified what that was exactly. Would you like to elaborate?” Tango nodded quickly, once more becoming nervous.

“So Bdubs, you know it’s almost Christmas. And I wanted to get something really special for Impulse and Zed. We’ve been together for a long time, and I… Well I wanted to propose this Christmas. And I know you’re good at these things, and I thought you could help me?” At that Bdubs nodded, a soft smile spreading over his face. He reached into the pile of papers, grabbing one along with a pencil, and began to sketch something on it.

“Oh of course, I’d love to help! Here’s what I’m thinking…”

*

Zedaph opened his eyes, yawning drearily. He reached out to find Tango, who must have gotten out of his grasp while they slept. But he quickly realized Tango wasn’t there. Impulse was still sleeping behind him, arms around his waist, but Tango was nowhere to be found. Then he saw the note stuck to the door.

So Tango had gone out to the shopping district. It was unusual for Tango to be up this early, but not completely unheard of. Zed himself had somewhere he needed to be soon, but he felt bad about leaving Impulse all alone when he woke up. So fe figured it would be best to just wake him up then.

He flipped over, facing Impulse, and began planting soft kisses all over his boyfriend’s face until he started to squirm, opening his eyes.

“Hey, why’d you wake me up?” His voice was full of love and humor along with a thick layer of tiredness.

“Well I have something I need to do, and Tango decided to get up early for once and head off to the shopping district, and I felt bad leaving you alone without knowing where we were.”

“I suppose that’s a forgivable excuse, but you could make it up to me with a kiss?” Zed laughed, playfully pushing Impulse before leaning in for a sweet kiss. 

At last he really had to get up, heading out to the modern city worksite Keralis had created. He wound through the skyscrapers, avoiding cranes and containers of supplies that lay sprawled. The entire area was truly impressive, the sheer scale showing Keralis’s skill for building. Finally he landed outside the tallest tower, walking inside and only seeing a simple elevator. He stepped inside as the door automatically closed behind him. Then it shot up, whisking him up to the top floor of the building. When the door opened once more, he saw a room practically made of diamonds. All of Keralis’s riches were shown off in this room, made to be as flashy as possible. And Impulse had to admit it was breathtaking. 

His gaze finally found the desk in the room at which Keralis already sat, waiting for him. He was grinning, twirling a pencil in his hand, ushering him over.

“Zed, how wonderful to see you! How can I help you today?”

‘Well, I really wanted to propose to Impulse and tango this Christmas, and I thought that since you’re good at these things you’d be able to help me?”

“Oh but of course! Sit, sit!” Zed sat shyly, feeling slightly out of place in the extravagant room. Keralis apparently caught onto the feeling, his voice softening.

“Zed, look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes. I’ll help you. This will be amazing. Now let’s get to work…”

*

Impulse definitely wasn’t expecting to be woken by kisses from one of his two amazing boyfriends, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It was unusual for him to be the last one to wake up, that role usually typically went to Tango. But since both of his boyfriends were apparently up and getting important things done, he figured he should as well. He grabbed his communicator, shooting a message to X.

He had to wait a couple minutes, but eventually he got a reply.

He sent one last message before getting up and getting ready.

He flew over to the nearby jungle X had settled in, the futuristic towers finally coming into view. He knew which one was X’s main tower, gliding into the landing bay at the top. Far below X was gathering some bottles of honey, but upon seeing Impulse he waved, putting the bottles away.

Impulse made his way down to the lower level, following as X led him into a small office of sorts. There was a desk covered in papers, a large screen, and mechanical bits and pieces. His admin room. The two of them sat down, and the corners of X’s eyes crinkled, the only sign he was smiling under his helmet.

“So Impulse, what’s up? What did you need help with?” Impulse sighed, telling X his plan.

“Well it’s almost Christmas. And I have two amazing boyfriends, Zed and Tango. So I was thinking, what a better time than Christmas to propose? And I know you’re good at these things, and as I said, I wasn’t sure who else to ask.”

“Oh I’d definitely be able to help! Let’s see what we can do…”

*

Bdubs was tired by the time he finished working with Tango. He rolled up the sketches and plans they’d made, and packed them up to take with him. As he was soaring over to X’s base, Keralis came into view, spamming a few rockets so they were flying side by side.

“Bubbles! How was your day?” 

“Tiring.” He gestured to the papers sticking out of his bag. “Tango needed some help with something and it ended up taking all day.” Keralis’s eyes widened, somehow, pulling out a couple papers from his own bag.

“Zedaph came to me today too! We made some designs as well!”

“Oh that’s… surprising.” At that point they landed at X’s landing platform, making their way down to find X himself. The bee in question came out of his admin room, rolling up a few pieces of paper, seeming tired.

“Oh hey you too! Sorry, Impulse came over and we were working on a couple things.” Bdubs and Keralis looked at each other, seemingly connecting the dots. Then they started to laugh, Keralis shaking his head.

“Oh Bubbles, Shashwammy, those three are all too oblivious. I think we should help them.” And much to X’s confusion, they pulled him back into his admin room to scheme.

*

Tango’s communicator had gone off the next morning, showing a new message from Bdubs. But he decided to ignore it for the time being. He sighed, turning over to wrap his arms around Impulse, who proceeded to bury his head into Tango’s chest. Zed laid on Impulse’s other side, curling up against Impulse’s back. 

Yeah, the message could wait a while. For now he was happy to sleep in.

A few hours later the three of them had gotten up and moving, each of them heading off to work on their respective bases, and tango finally checked his communicator.

He felt bad that he hadn’t replied earlier, and so he figured he’d go over then to see what Bdubs was talking about.

When he arrived Bdubs pulled him inside, showing him what he had in mind. It was very detailed, and Tango definitely liked the idea.

“Wow, yeah this is a great idea. Let’s do it.”

*

X was excited and tired at the same time. He had been working with Keralis and Bdubs on this for hours, and there was a layer of perspiration under the visor of his helmet, but he knew it would pay off. It was perfect.

Keralis landed in front of him, shakily holding out the last decoration. 

“I almost dropped it on the way over. But Bubbles and I finished it a few minutes ago and I couldn’t lose us all that work!” X laughed, carefully taking it into his arms.

“It’s perfect. You both did a great job.” At that point Bdubs swooped in, yelling down to them.

“Oh good, he didn’t drop it! That wouldn’t have been good.” He stopped to look around, whistling under his breath. “Wow X, this place looks amazing!” He wrapped his arms around his two boyfriends, looking at their work.

“I just hope they like it.”

“Don’t worry. They will. It’s perfect.”

*

Christmas Eve. Everyone could feel the energy buildup spread through the server. Couples were cozied up at home, hoping for snow that might be coming. They’d all heard from X what him and his boyfriends were planning. And they’d all pitched in. The next day was going to be perfect.

The shopping district was near abandoned, the shops closed for the next few days. Everyone was taking a break for the holidays. Their world was truly beautiful. They had great lives. And that time of year tended to remind them all just how lucky they were.

Impulse was ready to show it. He’d been over the plan with X countless times, and he still felt nervous. But he hoped it would go well. 

He looked out the window to where Zed had run outside to the snow, bundled up in a nat, scarf, and gloves along with a puffy coat. He looked absolutely adorable in Impulse’s opinion. He wasn’t sure exactly what Zed was doing outside, but his boyfriend seemed pretty adamant about going out. That was fine with Impulse. He was content with sitting inside by the fireplace, sipping a hot chocolate with Tango’s arms around him. It was beautiful. He couldn’t wait for the next day to come.

But come it would. And before he knew it they were curling up to go to sleep, and Impulse’s heart could only race at the thoughts of the day to come.

*

Zed woke up early the next day, bouncing on the bed energetically, waking his tired boyfriends. 

“It’s snowing! Look! It’s Christmas!” He giggled at the looks on his boyfriends faces, flopping down in between them and showering them with kisses. Eventually he managed to get them up, all of them finally ready to start the day. 

“I had an idea for what we could do today, if you guys want to of course.” Impulse looked at his boyfriends questioningly, who both looked to each other and nodded.

“Sure, what’d you have in mind?” Tango’s voice was much more awake than it had been that morning.

“Well I was thinking we could go for a walk in the snow. To the clearing.” The clearing was a quiet area in the forest near their houses, a place they commonly went together to get away. And also exactly the place Keralis had told him to bring his boyfriends. Perfect. Tango agreed as well, and so they all bundled up, heading out on foot.

They wound their way up the side of a mountain, the snow sticking to their hair, clothes, and in Zed’s case, tongue. The trees were weighed down with the snow, and drifts were building up in the ground. But they had been along their path enough times to be able to make their way. The snow continued to fall around them as they reached the peak, coming across the clearing. And they all stopped, gaping at the sight.

There were fairy lights strung up in the branches of the trees high above them, pictures dangled from them as well. They walked around, looking at them all one by one. Some dated back to when the three of them first met, but spanned all the way to the present. Zed didn’t even know there were photos taken of half of these times. He was awestruck.

“Who… who did this?” Impulse shook his head, apparently sharing Zed’s wonder.

“I’m not sure. But… but there’s something I should do while we’re here.” Zed was turned away from his boyfriends, but he heard the pause in Impulse’s voice. And he decided it was his time too.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box containing two hand crafted rings. And he opened it, turning around at the same moment Tango and Impulse did too. And what he saw made his breath hitch.

They had their own boxes too. Their own handmade rings. They had all been planning to propose. Today. Here. Now. A laugh bubbled up inside him, turning into a sob of happiness as the all rushed forwards, meeting in a bone crushing hug. 

“Yes.” It was in unison. The answer. They didn’t need to ask. They knew. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm really proud of how it turned out


End file.
